Three Weeks
by Blintz Winters
Summary: Yao has to go on a three week long business trip, and Yong Soo has to have adult supervision, so who does he paw him off to? The not-quite-adult Kauro! Eventual Yong Soo/Kauro Chap. 2, up.
1. Chapter 1

"Kauro, da-ze!" The said Asian sighed, but kept reading from his perch on the couch. Maybe if he ignored the Korean, he'd go away.

Fail. Yong Soo burst into the softly lighted room, bounding over to Kauro excitedly. _Oh god…_

"Guess what, Kauro da-ze?" He grinned, intently staring at Kauro. He pretended to not notice him, casually turning the page.

The Korean huffed and snatched the paper back out of his hands. Kauro's eyes widened and he reached out to snatch it back, but he threw it across the room. Its pages flapped weakly before it hit the wall with a solid thunk.

_How dare…_He shifted his now narrowed gaze to Yong Soo. Yong Soo wasted no time on the attention.

"Aniki had to leave on a business trip, someplace with that Ivan guy, he called like the night before, I could hear him on the phone, anyway he said I can't be alone without adult supervision, and you're pretty close to an adult*, right da-ze?" He babbled, sitting cross-legged on the couch and rocking back and forth.

Kauro gripped the armrest tightly and asked icily, "For how long?"

"Meh?" Yong Soo cocked his head to the side. "Oh, he was talking about like, at least three weeks da-ze. But you seem to have no social life, _so…_ what are we going to do this week da-ze. Kauro? Are you okay? You look pale… da-ze."

***Yong Soo (South Korea) is about (officially) 15-16, while Kauro (Hong Kong) is somewhere around 16 to 18 (fan guess). **

**So, please review and tell me how I did… please? I think (think) I may have gotten Yong Soo's personality down, but I'm not sure. Are both of them too ooc? **

**If you have questions, PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Gahh!" Yong Soo blurted out, collapsing onto the couch by Kauro. It was only the second day of his forced visit, and he was already becoming stir-crazy. "You are _so_ boring! All you do is read!" He looked up at the Asian intent on ignoring him and stuck his tongue out at him. Kauro folded both legs underneath him and settled into the corner of the couch, farthest away from the hyper-active teen. The novel he was reading wasn't very interesting, but it was something that kept him from paying attention to Yong Soo.

"If I'm so boring why did you come here?" He countered, not taking his eyes off the print. Yong Soo rolled over and held up his hand.

"Well," He began dramatically, as if telling his story to someone who cared. "The first choice of Aniki's was Kiku, and, well, he's kind of boring and a comic geek. He would have been watching anime all day or something."

He folded his thumb into his palm. "Then there's Mei. She's nice, but she's a girl. No fun, obviously." Yong Soo rolled his eyes and laid his pointer on top of his thumb.

"Viet; the only thing she does is _work_. That would be so exhausting." Middle finger.

"Thai is okay, but he's kind of weird… and he has an elephant named Toto. So there goes street cred." Ring finger.

Kauro looked up from his book to find Yong Soo pointing his little finger at him. "So you're the obvious choice, right?" Kauro inwardly sighed. "Fine, if you're bored, go watch television."

"Tele- what?"

"TV?"

"Oh!" He took off down the hall, and out of Kauro's way. He sighed and settled back, trying instead to focus on the book.

…

"_No, you're not my mother!" Ally cried out, hand to her chest, looking defiantly toward the woman who slowly regained her posture of arrogance and mocked her. "No, because I only fed and bathed and nursed you, I'm not your mother. But I am getting your fortune!" She cackled, leaping toward Alli._

"Is this what you really watch?" Kauro asked, leaning against the doorway and staring at the soap opera. Yong Soo held up a hand, shushing him. "Ally's so screwed right now…" He whimpered, hugging a pillow. "Fight back, girl!" Kauro rolled his eyes and flicked the lights on, walking over to the chair. Yong Soo was curled up, watching the screen with worried brown eyes. Kauro recognized the pillow he was clutching, figuring Yong Soo must have snuck into his room to grab it. Kauro sat on the arm, watching the soap with bored focus.

"Why would- "

Yong Soo batted his mouth, and a flash of irritation crossed his mind. _Whatever._ He crossed his legs and leaned against the back of the chair, out of seeing range. He'd never been one for romance or feelings. Blood, gore, more like it.

He didn't realize he had fallen asleep till Yong Soo 's face covered his vision completely.


End file.
